The Vampire's Conquest
by Sushi Slut Sasshole
Summary: This is just a simple one-shot between Zero and Yuuki. Rated M for citrus and language.


**This is a just a simple one-shot that I wrote for my girlfriend who is obsessed with this series. It's between Zero and Yuuki. **

* * *

**Haunted Hunger**

"Dammit" Zero shouted into the lonely confines of his bedroom. Pushing himself up, he raked his long silver hair back and then lazily draped his arms across his bended knees. "It's been two years, just get the hell out of mind already." He muttered with great irritation.

Just outside of his window, the skies screamed and roared, raining a horrible storm upon the mundane world below. Water fell from dark grey clouds in translucent sheets. The wind whistling through the leaves like the sensuous call of a siren. Everything was wet and damned dreary.

Feeling an inescapable heat starting to pulse throughout his entire body, the vampiric vampire hunter swung his legs off the bed and stepped up to the cold window. Sliding the glass up, he closed his eyes and relished the refreshing feeling of the needle like raindrops as they began to speckle his naked chest. Inhaling a lungful of this winter weather, Zero felt satisfied enough to try his luck at slumber once again.

Turning to his small bed, he crawled upon it and laid down on his side, facing the wall. Scrunching his lids shut, he used every ounce of willpower he had to shove her face from his darkened veil. The long brown hair. The beautiful dark brown eyes. That damned smiling face. Then there was her scent. The _scent_ that awoke his hunger, awoke the monster deep inside of him. His mouth watered and his heart skipped as he thought about the perfect way his lips fit the gentle curves of her nape. The exquisite way he'd sink his teeth into her smooth skin and suck her sweet blood from her body…

"No!" Zero shouted rising again. "Fuck…" he mumbled quietly, raking his sweat-kissed hair back again. "Doesn't matter anymore, does it?" He continued to himself. "You're nothing more than one of those damned beasts now. You'll never taste the same again."

All of a sudden the wind screeched loudly, whipping into his bedroom with full force. The weather no longer pleasant and cool, but dangerous and arctic. Shuffling to the window, he closed it and sighed heavily. "What are you doing to me, dammit?"

"Well, well, well… aren't you looking well…Zero…"

Like a flash of light, Zero grabbed the Bloody Rose that rested on a small nightstand beside his bed and pointed it straight to the door of his private dorm. Lightening flashed furiously, filling his room momentarily with glowing light. His beautiful lilac eyes blossomed like lilies in the spring. "Yuuki…" There she stood before the door, dressed immaculately in her school uniform, minus the jacket.

Tilting her head mischievously, she snickered. "Miss me, Zero?" As soon as the words left her mouth, they were replaced with a loud gasp. The vampire had quickly closed the space between them. His strong, large hand was perched tightly around her throat, holding her back against the door. "You've grown stronger," she stated in a quieter voice, deathly serious.

"What the hell are you doing here, Yuuki?" he growled through gritted teeth. Zero pressed the mouth of his large silver weapon just below her jaw, fighting the urge to pull the trigger and erase her from his thoughts once and for all. Expecting some kind-hearted spew about friendship, the hunter was stunned speechless with his childhood friend's next words.

"I missed you… _Zero…_" she replied, hissing his name in a tone he'd never expect of his precious Yuuki. Lifting her index finger, she delicately ran it down the side of his face. His heart raced like a remix against her supreme hearing. Cocking her lips into a coy smile, she reached up slowly with her other hand and wrapped her fingers around the barrel of the gun. Yuuki forced the gun down her neck, shoving the white collar of her shirt aside to expose the slim, milky flesh of her neck. "I thought that you missed me too," she whispered, bringing her mouth dangerously close to his.

The gun trembled with his hand, his finger ready to pull the fucking trigger. But her scent… It was positively _intoxicating_. The scent of gardenias and sweetest wine. His long lashes flickered as his eyes fell to her exposed skin. The blood coursing through her delicate veins sang in his ears like the curse of a muse. The fangs protruded, aching at the memories of her life-force filling his mouth, hot and thick.

Reaching up, Yuuki pressed her lips to his chin and spoke against him. "Well then, hunter what will you do?" Pulling the gun further down, she drew his eyes with her.

Seeing that her shirt was mostly unbuttoned at the top, Zero also felt his long suppressed feelings for her boiling back to the surface. The love he felt in the darkest corners of his heart, the lust that drove him mad when he fed, starting to come alive. "Goddammit!" He shouted violently shoving her head back to the door, his fingers painfully digging into her throat now.

Yuuki giggled cutely at the sight of his glowing red eyes, the starvation so wholly evident in the way he panted before her. Yanking the gun from his slackening fingers, she tossed the gun to the floor, where it skidded across the room to the other side. Digging her nails into his arm, she pulled him against her. "Won't you have a small taste?"

Zero used his hand to shove the other side of her shirt away from her neck, exposing her clavicle to match the left side. His mouth fell open as the tip of his pink tongue traced a small trail around his mouth. "Why…"

"I want to feel you _feed_ on me, Zero." With a sensuously low voice, Yuuki Cross seduced the vampire hunter, bringing him to his knees. "_Taste_ how much I want you, hunter."

Without another moment's hesitation, Zero Kiryu growled and caved into his darkest desires. His eager mouth met her warm neck. Spreading his lips wide, he pierced her skin and drank greedily. Her fingers drowned in his hair, nails grazing his scalp. The sounds of her honeyed moans resonated in his ears. "Ah… doesn't that…feel…good?" Her eyes rolled back and her lids came down. The smile nothing short of ecstasy.

Like snapping out of a hypnotic trance, Kiryu shoved himself away from her, stepping back quickly. Blood smeared around his mouth, rolled down his chin, dripping down his bare chest, which rose and fell with each labored breath.

Yuuki swiped her wounded neck with her fingertips and licked them softly. "So, was it satisfying?" Seeing the mix of shock and the desire of wanting more upon his face, filled the vampire princess with a great sense of satisfaction.

Realizing that he was nothing more than a center of amusement, like that of a pet, his astonishment mutated into a lust-fueled rage unlike any that Zero had ever felt before. She moved her feet one step at a time and approached him. When she pulled her finger from her mouth, it made a small _pop_ and the hunter found he had to swallow to keep from killing her out of sheer frustration.

"My turn," Yuuki chimed cheerily, placing her hands upon broad chiseled form. However, before she could make contact, he had took her hostage and threw her roughly down upon the bed. Straddling the young woman, Zero ripped two long strips of fabric from her pleated skirt and tied her hands to the wooden bed post. All she could do was stare at him in amazement.

"No," he said simply. "You, vampire, don't get to feed on me." Moving his eyes down her body, he saw that the girl Yuuki who had left two years ago, had matured beautifully into a woman, the curves filling out in all of the right places. Impatiently, he grabbed the thin white material of her shirt and ripped it open, buttons flying like a splash of water. The black lace bra that held her captive was sheer and tantalizing. His eyes glowed and his mouth opened to showcase gleaming, pointed teeth of an animal.

"Zero…" Yuuki uttered, twisting her wrists in their tethers.

"Sshh," he snapped. Hands grabbing the bed sheets on either side of her petite form, he leaned down and pierced the delicate flesh of her breast, sucking fiercely, the hunter feasted. Feeling her starting to arch up beneath him, he snaked his arm around her back and held her closer. Blood trickled down her body, rolling out of his mouth and towards her neck. Zero felt her wrap her legs around his waist and it drove him insane.

With one last drink, he pulled his mouth from her body and crashed his lips upon hers. Spreading wide for his tongue, the princess was pleasantly surprised by the warmth of her own blood flooding her senses. He tried to pull away, but she wouldn't have any of it. Grasping his tongue roughly, Yuuki sank her teeth into him and drank deeply, lifting her hips to his.

His hands roamed her entire body, finally being able to touch, to grab all of her in ways that he wouldn't even dare in dreams. Reaching beneath her skirt, his thumbs hooked onto a very thin material of lacy panties. Tugging them away with a quick flourish, Zero forced their mouths apart. Flipping the small remnant of her skirt aside, he lifted her leg to his shoulder and bit her thigh. Her screams wafted out erotically.

After a small suckling, he moved his mouth further up her leg. But Kiryu had forgotten that he wasn't dealing with just any little vampire. No… He had within his grasp the vampire princess, Yuuki Kuran. She ripped the fetters, freeing her hands. Sliding her leg off his shoulder, she sat up and grabbed his neck crudely, scraping him with long nails. As she kissed him in the most carnal way possible, her free hand quickly shoved aside the material that bound him from her. Upon freeing him, she was denied what she wanted as Zero lifted her up and threw on her back again.

"I want you, dammit!" She shouted like a spoiled little noble brat. But he only sneered, infuriating her further.

Grabbing her hips, Zero flipped her over and pulled her back against him. He rubbed himself against her dripping wet opening. Her thigh trembled against his. Sounds of nails scratching the sheets in sheer frustration filled his ears, giving him a pleasure unlike any he had ever experienced.

"Beg for it," he demanded like the devil he had become.

Burying her face into his pillow, she asked for him, but so muffled he couldn't hear a word.

Zero pushed the tip of himself against her and felt her body react immediately. She shoved back wanting to envelope every inch of him. But he denied her again.

Throwing her head back, a lovely flourish of dark brown hair came back, feathering lightly against his naked skin, sending shivers down his spine. "Please, hunter, I'm begging you… _Fill me._"

Unable to hold himself back at her vulnerable and exposed state, Zero fed her plea and his lust once and for all. He drove himself inside of her, sucked in by the tightness of her flesh around him. She was so moist, yet hugged every long inch of him like a sexy slick glove. Zero thrusted aggressively a few times before pushing her flat upon the bed. Laying atop her, with slow movement of his hips, he bit her again. The sparkling red wine of a Pureblood Vampire escaped the corners of his mouth rolling down her back, following the delicious fine lines of her fit back. Just as she screamed at how close she was to her climax…

Zero Kiryu was startled awake with a series of loud bangs upon his bedroom door. His body instinctively sat up, hand reaching for the gun on his nightstand. Beads of sweat dotted his bare form. Long hair was stuck to his forehead and temples, face flushed, and breathing heavier than he could remember it ever being.

"Goddammit Zero, hurry up or we're going to be late for the meeting!" Yagari screamed with impatience.

Taking deep breathes, Zero slammed the side of his fist against his forehead, hating himself for another hormone and hunger driven fantasy.

"Hurry up, Kiryu. There's also someone here to see you. Get dressed or I'm dragging your ass out even if you're naked."

Hearing the stomping of his teacher's boots moving away from his bedroom, he sighed with relief. Reluctantly he slid off the bed and meandered to the bathroom for a cold shower.


End file.
